


Metanoia

by ayatoes



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Minor Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28329153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatoes/pseuds/ayatoes
Summary: Hikawa Sayo takes in Shirokane Rinko as her intern who happened to be her former fellow student council back in high school. She's talented but the problem is she doesn't have a solid background in the field.Modern AU and no bands
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko, Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Kudos: 15





	Metanoia

Hikawa Sayo, the well known vice president of Ne-On. She was known for her uptight, serious, and strict attitude towards work and her tendency to harshly criticize others. Although not as cut throat as the CEO of the company, her coworkers had mixed feelings regarding her serious attitude.

“Man, she sucks.” A worker complained once after a meeting ended. “The CEO and the vice-president just aren’t the type who handle people well. I wish the president was around more often in our part of the company.” 

“Right? She’s mean.” Another muttered, throwing glances at the teal haired woman who paid them no mind. 

“Shush, she’ll hear you Yamada. Let’s just go back to our desks.” A brunette hushed as she dragged both her coworkers off away from Sayo’s earshot. Once alone the blunette heaved out a sigh, frowning at herself as she felt empty yet guilty at the pit of her stomach. She didn’t mean to come across as harsh nor insensitive but how was she supposed to confront her peers without beating around the bush and not lead them to the wrong conclusion? Sure, she wasn’t exactly the people-person like Lisa but she couldn’t help but feel sick by how people just couldn’t seem to understand her. Shaking her head to clear off the thoughts about changing herself to appear more approachable for the sake of other people, making her way back to her office - she had better things to do other than engage in pitiful self talk. 

“Sayo!” A cheery voice called out, earning the attention of the vice president and the rest of the workers in the vicinity. Sayo shot the workers who stared at the incoming visitor with wandering eyes a look and they quickly scampered off to get back to their work whilst a cheerful ginger haired girl gave her a pat on the shoulder. “Come on Sayo~ Give them a break! They meant no harm in getting distracted for a few seconds.” 

“I suppose you’re right to an extent Miss Imai, however, if they cannot hold their eyes from wandering away from their work then I should consider rearranging their current sitting arrangements. It is simply disrespectful to do such a thing here or anywhere else for that matter.” Sayo replied sharply, eyeing a few of the workers who had begun to sweat bullets. “They know who they are.” 

“Come on Sayo, let’s just go into your office and we can relax a bit okay?” Lisa chuckled at the vice-president’s antics as she put her hands on Sayo’s shoulders and began pushing her gently into the office. “Excuse us!~ Thank you for your hard work everyone! Keep it up!” 

Once the door closed behind them, Sayo took a seat and sipped on her tea, shuffling through the papers on her desk before shifting her focus on the president. “What is it Miss Imai? How may I help you today?” 

“Well about that… Ako suggested a new intern for our company and Yukina said we could put her under your care.” Lisa started as she pulled out a folder from her purse before putting it on Sayo’s desk which she gladly took and flipped through. 

“Shirokane Rinko?” Sayo read out loud as she scanned through the document. “She’s a pianist and a fashion designer? What does she have to offer to our company?”

“Well... I heard a lot about her from Ako and since I’m making Ako one of our permanent staff under my care and we are planning to branch out to the fashion industry since, you know, we’ve been doing well with the music and game industry so far, it’s time to have someone who majored in fashion to come join us to give us some direction.” Lisa smiled sheepishly and Sayo raised a brow at the decision. 

“Excuse me? So what exactly is her position going to be in the company?” Sayo asked, rubbing her temples at the incoming headache the president had just given her. 

“Well I.. don’t know? I was hoping you’d know?” Lisa replied confused and Sayo threw her a look. Lisa gave her a puppy eyed look that Sayo knew the CEO would’ve definitely fallen for but this was Sayo goddamn it, she knew better than that. 

“I refuse to accept her. If she does not have any background regarding this industry and has no position nor a specific field to base off on, then I refuse to take her as an intern.” Sayo pushed the file away as she shook her head in disapproval. She was going to have a talk with her CEO and that intern because this was insane. 

“Please Sayo! Please let us take her in!! Her designs are super amazing and like we could definitely use them for our games and her self-composed songs are amazing! Please we need her in our company!!” Lisa burst out as she jumped on Sayo, wrapping her arms around the teal-haired girl almost squeezing her to death. “I promise I’ll bake you cookies for a whole month!” 

“Miss Imai- Let go please- Can’t- breathe-” Sayo heaved out as she desperately tapped Lisa’s shoulder. “I’ll reconsider just please-”

“Thank you so much Sayo! I knew I could count on you!” Lisa beamed as she got off and jumped around in excitement. “You should check her designs out! She won multiple awards due to her fashion designs and her self-composed music are just fantastic! Here listen, listen!” Lisa pulled out her phone and played a song that rang through the office walls. Sayo immediately felt at peace and at the same time impressed as she listened to the musical piece. She couldn’t help but feel like her emotions were being pulled in different directions with every note that played and before long, Lisa snapped her fingers in front of Sayo and her beaming smile caused Sayo to grumble in defeat. 

“I admit Miss Imai, the song was indeed amazing however, I’m concerned about the background. She does not have enough background regarding the field and-” Sayo was abruptly cut off when Lisa waved her hand.

“It’s alright. Yukina brought up the same thing and those things be damned for this girl, we need her talents in our company before someone else snatches her.” Lisa placed her hand against the table and stared at Sayo seriously. “This is something we can’t miss! Please Sayo, take her in as an intern.”

With such resolve burning into the president's eyes, Sayo couldn’t help but feel her own resolve crumble. With a heavy sigh and much reluctance to her part, Sayo finally agreed. “In one condition, she has to do well or else I’ll fire her without a beat.” 

“You got yourself a deal! I’ll call her to tell her to come in tomorrow morning!” Lisa beamed before excusing herself to tell her own intern about the good news. Sayo smiled at Lisa’s retreating figure before reviewing the intern’s resume. She did a double take when she read.

“Hanasakigawa Girls’ High School Student Council?”


End file.
